As the telecommunication service technology is innovated and developed, the requirements for telecommunication services are increased continuously, and the categories of telecommunication services are increased rapidly. Traditional telecommunication operators have focused their business in core network construction and maintenance for which they do best, in order to preserve their core market competitiveness while keeping efficient operation at a low cost, they have outsourced a large number of value added services and functional services to more specialized companies, and they cooperate with those specialized companies for the services. As the subscribers' requirements for service quality and services become higher and higher, virtual operators have emerged as the times require.
The emergence of virtual operators has changed the telecommunication operation pattern in the past. Viewed from business operation, virtual operators provide services to their customers by leasing and using networks, cast more efforts in fields such as new service development, operation, promotion, and sale, so as to provide more professional services to subscribers.
Besides, as telecommunication services and mobile Internet services are developed, Internet application vendors and infrastructure operators have cooperated with each other, and directed data plan services have emerged. However, virtual operators do not possess network resources, and cannot configure data (e.g., application IPs) at core network elements directly and discount for specific IP traffic and thereby implement directed data plan services in the same way as infrastructure operators. Therefore, it is a difficult task for virtual operators to provide data plan services (e.g., directed data plan services) to their own subscribers.